


Papercut 举轻若重 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事分缓急，伤有轻重。（又或者说，John Reese被纸割伤了手。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut 举轻若重 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Papercut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073066) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 
  * A translation of [Papercut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073066) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Finch背后，Reese嘶声吸了口气。

在保证不碰翻任何东西的前提下，Finch飞快地转过身来。 "Mr. Reese，你没事吧？” 要是Reese四处瞎跑导致缝针的地方再度裂开，Finch可恕不负责。

Finch以为Reese会一口咬定说没事（对此他都准备好了驳斥之词），然而Reese爽快承认： “我被纸划伤了手。"

Finch整张椅子转过来，眉毛挑得老高。

Reese噘着嘴。他朝Finch竖起右手食指，仿佛是在邀请Finch视察伤口。 “我受伤了，Harold。” Reese声音低沉；他对付杀人者时也是以同样的嗓音漫不经心地说着调侃的俏皮话。 “亲一亲，好得快？”（*I have a boo-boo. boo-boo，小孩子的口吻说小伤口；这个萌卖得我实在没好意思翻出来）

有那么一会儿，Finch是真的一句话都说不出来。然后，他不假思索地脱口说出了他脑子里冒出的第一句话。 “你经得起十六个小时的严刑拷打，Mr. Reese！”

“话虽如此，” Reese小小地翻了个白眼， “但那里头又没包括被纸割伤。"

结果——荒谬的结果——是，Finch发现自己不由自主地站起来，走近Reese。 “说起来，” 他低声说， “手指尖的确是人身上最敏感的部位之一。" 他拉起Reese的手，亲吻指尖。他实在觉得他俩全都不可理喻：那道伤口甚至都没出血。

但是Reese还是半饧起眼。这副表情让Finch觉得他的可笑行为赚回本了。Reese咕哝着说： “我还知道一些更敏感的身体部位哦。” 

“那是自然。” Finch莫名心旌荡漾。 “不不不，别起身，你的伤口——算了，把那个枕头拿过来给我就好。唔。"

看起来，Reese还是可以乖乖待着不瞎跑的，前提是奖励够好。

——完结——


End file.
